Remind me when I get there
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: Mello, I am sorry that you feel that way, but trying to make me fly is not going to make you feel better." His emotions are so easy to read. All dressed in black. He looks like a fallen angel. Rating had to be changed. Review! :
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own death note in any way shape or form. If I did run, run away now before the perverted thoughts escape.

"I would very much appreciate if Mello would let go of me..." Mello is the one puzzle I can not figure out.

"Near, I will let go of you when I feel like it! Stop acting as though you're better than me!" He makes no sense. He is holding me three feet in the air and says I am acting as though I am better than him.

"Mello, I am sorry that you feel that way, but trying to make me fly is not going to make you feel better." His emotions are so easy to read. All dressed in black. He looks like a fallen angel. Most think og him as a demon though. I don't see why with his face.

"You don't know everything! You stupid, big headed twit!" He looks like he is going to kill me. Oh well. He will just end up going to prison sooner or later any way. Might as well lock him up before he can actually do any harm. Ah, there goes my low self esteem. Always there with a helping word.

"Mello is right. He may not have my brains, but he has social skills... I could never acomplish that..." He just will think I am insulting him. In a way I am, but it was meant as a compliment. It is not like he will think that way though. Him and his violent tendecies will probably bash my face in thinking I was trying to do this on purpose.

"I know I am right. You are just too lame to have any socail skills. No one likes you any way. Who would care if a little old Near went missing?" ...I think I should run. Even though it is near impossible for me to with him trying to get me to flap my arms and sprout feathers.

"Mello please put me down. I do not like heights. Why does Mello think I stay on the floor all the time any way?" This is the only treatment I get from Mello. Abuse. He loves to destroy anything I make. I would bet a million pounds he would rather grind my face in then give me a slight sign of caring. Even though I like him. Not like he knows.

"Maybe cause you've got some floor fetish. How the hell would I know that?! You're making fun of me again! Bastard!" Where does he get his ideas from? I wonder if his brain is connected to some pysco. Namely Matt. Stupid third in line uses Mello at his disposal. okay maybe it is the other way around, but I would like to give Mello the benifeit of the doubt. Not like he needs it. Okay the more rational part says Mello did it. Matt did nothing. Who wants to listen to rational speaking anyway. Me.

"Mello has wild theories. If by saying I have floor fetish, I could easily say Mello has a fetish for chocolate." Here I go and ruin the non violent contact.

*mumbles somthing inaudible.

"What did Mello say?" I could have sworn he said something like yeah, so what?

"Nothing! Stay the hell away from me you freak! Go back to Alaska!" Just because I am an albino does not mean I come from Alaska. Granted, it holds some truth. I was not born in Alaska.

"Mello is making no sense. He needs tp be more clear of what he is saying. Mello knows I was not born in Alaska."

"Yeah, I know. I just..." The blush on his cheeks is way too obvious to miss. mello must be embarassed about something. I can not see what though.

"Would Mello clarify?" Tell me something. I like Mello, yet all I know is desses in black, hangs out with his lapdog Matt, and is in love with chocolate.

"It's nothing... Oh yeah, teach wants you... Don't say yes..." With that he walks away. I wonder what Mello was thinking a moment ago. He left me with no bruises whatsoever. He must be feeling bad. Either that or... I would not know. I can never read Mello with the upmost certainty. I swear, he must be bipolar. Or have some male form of pms. Speaking of which, Linda should stay away from Mello. She has been sneaking chocolate out of the kitchen. You don't touch chocolate in Wammy's house. Never. Not even L is allowed to touch chocolate here. It does not really matter though, there are vast multitude of sweets here for L. Noe of which are chocolate. Rodger does not let kids near the chocolate any more. Not since that one incident... Mello was over reacting. That kid could not even defend himself. Poor Matt. He spent a whole month in the infirmary. he should not have tried to take the last chocolate bar.

"Near! What a suprise? I didn't think you would be able to come here after I sent Mello after you. It couldn't be helped though, I had no one else to send." Ms. something or other kept spilling out useless information that did not matter until I heard a few words uttered from her that were not completely useless.

"...So in the mean time I would like you and Mello to work together." She smiled through her red, whore kind of lipstick. Stupid creature. I think she wishes for my harm. Ever since I had corrected her in class she has been out to get me. No, I am not saying this without some basis. I over heard her talking to another whatsherface. She said she would pair me with Mello whenever she got the chance. It would apparantly serve the little brat right. I don't suppose I have liked her since.

"Ma'am, I think you know I do not mind working with Mello, but he has a problem with me. It would be in my best intrest to not accept what you are suggesting." Though I would secretly love working with Mello. She does not need to know that.

"But Linda refuses to work with anyone but Matt and I can't put Mello with anyone else without causing a riot. I am afraid you will have to accept." She smiled her smile again. It was creepy. I suppose I will just have to go find mello and tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own death note in any way shape or form. If I did run, run away now before the perverted thoughts escape.

"I would very much appreciate if Mello would let go of me..." Mello is the one puzzle I can not figure out.

"Near, I will let go of you when I feel like it! Stop acting as though you're better than me!" He makes no sense. He is holding me three feet in the air and says I am acting as though I am better than him.

"Mello, I am sorry that you feel that way, but trying to make me fly is not going to make you feel better." His emotions are so easy to read. All dressed in black. He looks like a fallen angel. Most think of him as a demon though. I don't see why with his face.

"You don't know everything! You stupid, big headed twit!" He looks like he is going to kill me. Oh well. He will just end up going to prison sooner or later any way. Might as well lock him up before he can actually do any harm. Ah, there goes my low self esteem. Always there with a helping word.

"Mello is right. He may not have my brains, but he has social skills... I could never acomplish that..." He just will think I am insulting him. In a way I am, but it was meant as a compliment. It is not like he will think that way though. Him and his violent tendecies will probably bash my face in thinking I was trying to do this on purpose.

"I know I am right. You are just too lame to have any socail skills. No one likes you any way. Who would care if a little old Near went missing?" ...I think I should run. Even though it is near impossible for me to with him trying to get me to flap my arms and sprout feathers.

"Mello please put me down. I do not like heights. Why does Mello think I stay on the floor all the time any way?" This is the only treatment I get from Mello. Abuse. He loves to destroy anything I make. I would bet a million pounds he would rather grind my face in then give me a slight sign of caring. Even though I like him. Not like he knows.

"Maybe cause you've got some floor fetish. How the hell would I know that?! You're making fun of me again! Bastard!" Where does he get his ideas from? I wonder if his brain is connected to some pysco. Namely Matt. Stupid third in line uses Mello at his disposal. okay maybe it is the other way around, but I would like to give Mello the benifeit of the doubt. Not like he needs it. Okay the more rational part says Mello did it. Matt did nothing. Who wants to listen to rational speaking anyway. Me.

"Mello has wild theories. If by saying I have floor fetish, I could easily say Mello has a fetish for chocolate." Here I go and ruin the non violent contact.

*mumbles somthing inaudible.

"What did Mello say?" I could have sworn he said something like yeah, so what?

"Nothing! Stay the hell away from me you freak! Go back to Alaska!" Just because I am an albino does not mean I come from Alaska. Granted, it holds some truth. I was not born in Alaska.

"Mello is making no sense. He needs tp be more clear of what he is saying. Mello knows I was not born in Alaska."

"Yeah, I know. I just..." The blush on his cheeks is way too obvious to miss. mello must be embarassed about something. I can not see what though.

"Would Mello clarify?" Tell me something. I like Mello, yet all I know is desses in black, hangs out with his lapdog Matt, and is in love with chocolate.

"It's nothing... Oh yeah, teach wants you... Don't say yes..." With that he walks away. I wonder what Mello was thinking a moment ago. He left me with no bruises whatsoever. He must be feeling bad. Either that or... I would not know. I can never read Mello with the upmost certainty. I swear, he must be bipolar. Or have some male form of pms. Speaking of which, Linda should stay away from Mello. She has been sneaking chocolate out of the kitchen. You don't touch chocolate in Wammy's house. Never. Not even L is allowed to touch chocolate here. It does not really matter though, there are vast multitude of sweets here for L. Noe of which are chocolate. Rodger does not let kids near the chocolate any more. Not since that one incident... Mello was over reacting. That kid could not even defend himself. Poor Matt. He spent a whole month in the infirmary. he should not have tried to take the last chocolate bar.

"Near! What a suprise? I didn't think you would be able to come here after I sent Mello after you. It couldn't be helped though, I had no one else to send." Ms. something or other kept spilling out useless information that did not matter until I heard a few words uttered from her that were not completely useless.

"...So in the mean time I would like you and Mello to work together." She smiled through her red, whore kind of lipstick. Stupid creature. I think she wishes for my harm. Ever since I had corrected her in class she has been out to get me. No, I am not saying this without some basis. I over heard her talking to another whatsherface. She said she would pair me with Mello whenever she got the chance. It would apparantly serve the little brat right. I don't suppose I have liked her since.

"Ma'am, I think you know I do not mind working with Mello, but he has a problem with me. It would be in my best intrest to not accept what you are suggesting." Though I would secretly love working with Mello. She does not need to know that.

"But Linda refuses to work with anyone but Matt and I can't put Mello with anyone else without causing a riot. I am afraid you will have to accept." She smiled her smile again. It was creepy. I suppose I will just have to go find mello and tell him.

The halls in Wammy's house all look the same. The same floral wall paper decorates every hall the same as the last. It makes me wonder what Quillish was thinking when he decided on such an ugly floral patterning. I have no right to question though. I am even plainer than these walls. If I was not number one Mello would have held no intrest in me. Ever since he came here he has been hating me. I never did anything to him. Well, except beat him at every academic subject. i do not see why he cares so much about being second. Where? Oh yes, that is right. I was walking to see Mello. How did I end up at the kitchen then? It does not matter. I should just turn myself around to find him.

"Near, you there! Did you talk with the bit... er... I mean teacher yet?" His sea blue eyes are shining. Compared to my dark grey ones his will always win. I may beat him with my academic abilities, but he wins in comparisome to my physical attributes.

"Yes, she stood firm on making me your partner." He will most likely lash out at me for this. Even though it is out of my hands. Mello needs to learn how to control his emotions beter. Isn't that why we like him though? Because he is so out of control.

"Damend woman! I swear she is out to get me!" I wonder if my emotions played out on my face, could Mello see me as more than a rival?

"You're not the only one..." That woman is intent on getting me killed. She knows Mello's violent tendencies towards me. I wonder if I could lock her up with attempted murder. Yay sarcasm. Even though it all sounds the same with my forever monotone voice. Now I see why he hates me. I am so plain. God should kill me. If there was one.

"What? Did I hear us agree on something? Or could that have been my imagination? I hope for your sake it was real. Then maybe Rodger would stop trying to make us get along." He says agreeing that a teacher is trying to kill me is a good idea. I will probably die before this is over. Think logically Near. mello would not throw his whole life away jsut to see you dead. At least let's hope not.

"Mello should not be so cocky. If we are to work on our project, should we not get to the library?" He hates is when I am right. That is why there is a frown most prominant on his face. He hates me... The person I like hates me. I should probably be more optimistic. Maybe I will live to see sundown.

"Brat. Well, come on! We haven't the time to waste for you to dilly dally on the staring at the floor." I wonder how he can be so happy. Knowing he is second in line. Knowing he is surrounded by people who have lost their parents just like him. I wonder how he is not broken from revealing his emotions. For first in line to succeed L, I wonder about alot of things. Of course I could never voice these questions of mine. Emotions are weakness. I will only show apathy so I will not be tooken advantage of. I will become the next L... hopefully I will not be killed before that. Hopefully. With a hot tempered blonde at my heels, I wonder if there will be a funeral in my honor.

[A little while later when they are at the front of the library]

"Mello?" He will hit me. I know he will. I know it but... I can't reach the door's handle. I am too short to reach it.

"What?! If you want to say something spit it out you shrimp." Bipolar. I wish I had my transformer.

"Well, it just so happens that I am not a tall person." He should pick up on open the door for me.

"Nah dip sherlock. What's your point?" He has not figured out why we are not inside yet. I thought he was number two in ranking.

"See, I just happen to be so short that the door knob is to high for me." He's just staring at me. His eyes make it seem like he just saw me sprout two heads and a tail.

"Pfft! You mean... hahahaha... to tell me... hahahahaha... that you are so short you can't reach the handle! Hahahhahahhahah!!!!" He does not have to rub it in. I know my stature is not as great as Mello and the other adults. Yes, other adults and Mello. He had a growspurt. He is about six inches taller than me now. As I have mentioned earlier I pale in comparison to his physical attributes.

"Mello does not have to poke fun at me for not being as tall as those meant to open the door. This is the staff's library that we have come to." I would have rather had Linda be my partner. Mello can be so hurtful sometimes...

"S-sorry. I just can't help it. You are just sooo short. I guess I over esitmated your height. Hahahahhaha! Listen I will open the door if you agree to do something for me in return." A deal? Do we not both have to work on this project? He shall get a bad grade if it is not complete also. Though, without him opening the door I am about as useful as a sissors against rock. I suppose I will have to agree to him.

"What is it Mello wants?" He's smirking. I do not think it is safe to venture any farther. Mello has a sadistic mind. I would prefer if I was not near him when he decided to show it.

"Oh, I will tell you when I figure it out. So how about it, Near?" I do not want to know what he comes up with, but I can not get a bad grade on our assignment. L would not let this stop him. So I will do this. Even if it does mean selling my soul to the devil's favorite demon. Ah, him and his angelic face store a hidden evil. I hope this does not cost me my sanity...

"Alright, Mello. I agree. So now shall you open the door." Stupid Mello.

"Of course my eskimo." My? A nick name. Why did Mello? Darn. The red headed demon has come in also. I should protect my prince... I should have slept last night.

"Mattykins! Oh my love what are you doing here?" Love. My. Didn't I read something on how to poison someone and leave no evidence. I should look onto the internet later.

"Mello. Why ya bringin that litul twerp round here anyways. Oy told ya if ya keep breakin 'is bones Rodger will bit yor head off." What. The. Heck. When did Matt aquire such an offending way of speaking.

"Ofcourse me pet. I shall do no such thing. I have an agreement I want to talk to you about later. Come along snowflake." I should probably follow him lest I replenish his wrath.

"Mello what are we doing for our project any way?"

I can not for the life of me figure out how to upload a new chapter so chapter to has become a prat of chapter one. If anyone who reads this can tell me I would rejoice. You have to be specific when dealing with a technology chalenged individual. So please help.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Man, crush my dreams.

A.N./ I know On the last chapter it had chapter one too. That was an error on my part. Please forgive me.

Near and Mello sat together in the library. Doing nothing. Absolutely nothing. Mello refused to tell Near a single thing about the project. Not one thing. He apparently wanted to do it all himself. Near scoffed at the idea of Mello doing everything himself. He knew Mello did alot of things by himself it's was just that Mello didn't have the patience to do an entire project by himself. So they sat there in silence. Until Near had enough.

"Will Mello tell me what the project is about now? We are wasting valueble time sitting here while you eat your chocolate." Near's voice held a hint of sarcasm in it. The project was in no way more intresting than Mello but there was school work to be done.

"No." A simple answer. That one worded answer made Near seethe. He hated being left out of the loop. He hated how Mello could sit there and pretend he didn't give a damn about his grade. He hated Mello. No, he was lying to himself again. Near loved Mello. 'Stupid Mello,' Near thought.' If he didn't insist on being so damn stubborn, I could get on with this stupid project.'

"Mello, it would benefeit us both if you decided to tell me what our project is to be." Mello just stared at him and smirked a little. Near was beyond irratated. He never once got irratated at the blonde. But now. Now Near was irratated. He didn't want Mello's grade to go down just because he felt like annoying Near. Mello surely had better things to do with his time.

"Nope. Not until you beg and call me master." Near's eye twitched. If he wanted a good grade he would have to beg. Beg the sadist and call him master. Master. Of all things the blonde could have chosen, it had to be master. Mello was annoying the hell out of him. He could never let it be simple.

"Mellloooo. Please tell me?" Near did his best to work a little whine into his voice. Using a monotone voice all the time made whining a bit difficult.

"What?" Mello asked dumbly. As if he didn't know what. Near now knew what Mello felt everytime he saw him. He never let things go.

"Master, please tell me what we are working on for the project." Near's teeth were clenched. He found it hard to be apathetic around this dumb blonde. Okay, maybe Mello wasn't dumb, but he was annoying.

Mello was just a smiling away when he heard Near. 'Master, please...' That was as far as it went. He heard nothing else. Just master and please. That was enough for Mello. He loved the way Near begged. It was entertaining.

"For you my love. The project is about the human body. You know the anatomy and shit like that." Near stared at him. He couldn't stand cursing. Neither could Rodger, that's why Mello was constantly in trouble. Well that and the fact that he had made the decision to beat little Near up quite frequently. Near still retained some of the bruises from their last meeting. He hated his teacher and loved her at the same time. She purposely set him up to get a beating and gave him the chance to be with Mello. He liked Mello. Mello didn't like him, but he liked Mello.

"What are we to do?" Near asked.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry who were you talking to?" Near just stared at him.

"Master, what are we to do?"

"We're going to build a model." Mello smiled. Near liked that smile. He often seen that smile dirrected to Matt but never him. Mello rarely smiled at him unless he had a devious plan.

"Care to explain, master? I couldn't help but notice that you are smiling. What is the project really about, master?" Calling him master was getting easier and easier.

"Oh little Nia. I told you nothing but the truth. But since you asked nicely I will tell you that you will be helping me. Of course not in the way you think. You will be helping with the project and something else. Wanna guess what?" Near shivered. He hated guessing what Master was planning. No, wait, not master. Mello. MELLO. NOT MASTER. MELLO. GET IT RIGHT YOU STUPID ALBINO. Near was screaming his monotone voice in his head. Trying to keep from calling him master.

"What is it, master?" Shoot. He did it again. Master, MELLO, kept smiling. He was obviously enjoying every minute of this.

"Oh nothing much. You just have to come to my room after midnight every night..." Master trailed off. He looked as though he wanted to add something. Not like I care. Okay, maybe I do. I am not coming to his room after midnight. I would be down right stupid if I went to my rival's room after midnight with no one else there. It's like the death sentence. I mean, especially with the said rival having violent tendencies. Not the most genius idea.

"Master, that would be foolish of me." Near couldn't help but point this out. He did not want to be anywhere near Master when no one else was around.

"Near," Mello grabbed Near's shirt and yanked him towards himself," You are going to ome to my room after midnight. I don't want to hear no. If you're still persistent on saying no, I will make you agree. Do you understand?" Near gulped. He was going to be killed.

"Y-yes, Master..." Near sounded like an idiot stuttering. Mello was prepared to laugh at the boy but something caught his eye. Near was scared. He usually didn't show his emotions. But now, they were in his eyes. There was total fear in his eyes. Mello loved it. It was extasy seeing Near scared and stuttering. No other forms of fear present. He took sheer joy in knowing he caused this. He loved it.

"Now, there's a good boy. Maybe I'll give you a little treat tonight." Mello smirked as Near jumped. Near just wanted to get away. He hated being in such close premeses and loved it too. He was confused and scared. He had no idea what the blonde was thinkng except probably he needed more chocolate. He just needed out of the library. Then, he understood he was trapped. He couldn't reach the handle. He couldn't get out without Master.

"Yo, Near!" Matt. Near turned to look at the redish brown haired teen.

"Matt." Matt just gave him a wave that told him to come closer.

"Did Matt need something?" Near questioned. He didn't like the teen. He got to hang out with Master more than he did.

"I was just noticing that you were too short to open the door. Need some help?" Near sighed. As much as he hated help from Matt, he needed the door open lest he be with Master all day.

"Yes, I would appreciate that. Thank you." Matt headed over and unlocked the door for the little albino. Near scampered off as soon as the door was open. He couldn't stand to with the blonde and his infuriating best friend any longer. He may like Master, but everything had it's limits. He was lying to himself. He knew he liked Mello way too much. He even took to calling him Master in his head.

Near scampered to his room. Tiny broom closet that it was, it was his alone. He liked it better that way. He knew he would have to go to Master's room at midnight. He had no choice. Well, he did, but it wasn't one he wanted. Stupid blonde. Near was tired. Today had been an ordeal. He needed a rest. Near lay his little body down on his little bed and fell fast asleep. All the while, Mello was contemplating what to do the with the boy when he reached his room tonight.

A.N./ I just finished drawing Kaito from Fairy Cube. Kaori Yuki is amazing. I recomend all of her works. They're a good read. Then, you can write some fanfiction about them. She needs more fanfiction for being so amazing. I am actually planning on writing some but, for now I will stick with Death Note. Ludwig Revolution. Or Ludwig Kakumei. You can find it both ways. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I do rule the world. Tough luck to anyone who thinks diffrently.

A.N./ Thank you to all those who have reviewed. I love them. They give me inspiration! All of them were so positive too. Please review again and vote on my poll. If you like Ligth and L together I have another horror story going and a few other oneshots about them. I am multytasking which usually takes longer for things to be done, but today starts spring brake and I will be able to write all I want. XD I drew Ian from Fairy cube.

Near woke up around eleven. He really hoped he would have slept through the night. He didn't want to see the blonde tonight. He knew he wasn't going to like whatever Master had in store for him. Being the sadist that his Master was, he would probably torture him until morning. Near climbed out of his bed. He needed out. He needed to run away. He didn't want to be tortured. Master could be really mean when he felt like it. He had beaten Near countless times. All of those times someone intervined before it got too serious. Now Near would have no one to intervine. He was going to die tonight.

Near slowly cracked his door open and looked out. No one was supposed to be out after nine. That's what was stated in the rules anyway. Many of the kids broke this rule. Like Near was about to do. He tiptoed outside into the hallway. Everything was pitch black. They never left the lights on at Wammy's for fear that younger children would sneek out. Near silently tiptoed through the hallway. He barely made it around the corner when he heard a voice.

"I thought I heard something over here." It was barely audible from where Near was pressed against the wall. He guessed it was Roger and some other who had been assaigned to help him potrol the building. Near almost ran back to his room until he noticed exactly whose door he beside. Master... Near barely had time for that thought. He saw a light coming around the corner. He quickly pushed Mello's door open and ran in. He didn't want to be here but he had no choice. It was either this or get caught trying to go get his favorite puzzle. He didn't need that. He had to go to Master's tonight anyways. He prayed to the god he didn't believe that Master was asleep. He wasn't. Master was never asleep this early. He was always studying. Not always. He had a life. If that was what you could call playing sports and having friends. That's what a life is at Wammy's anyways.

Mello looked up from where he was studying to see Near standing in his doorway taking deep breaths.

"Near..." Near looked up at the sound of his name being called. Master knew he was in the room.

"M-master?!" Near looked like a scared rabbit standing there. He was shaking from head to toe. Not typical of the always emotionless Near. He was scared to death. He came earlier to Master's room. He came earlier to his death. He truly believed he was not going to be alive by the end of this night.

"Near. I thought I told you to come at midnight. I'm going to have to punish you." Mello's ice, blue eyes bored into Near's gray ones. He smiled a little and got off of his bed. Making his way over to Near he could see the boy's knees almost give out.

"Master, I'm sorry. I w-was g-going to th-the c-common room t-to find my favorite puzzle but R-roger was and I-I." Near couldn't even finish explaining. He felt Mello's hand slide in between one of his thighs. Near was already freaking out now he was confused. What was Master doing?

"Roger was what?" The blonde asked. Near shivered a little as he felt Master's tongue find it's way to his neck and start to trail saliva down his throat.

"Nnnn. H-he almost caught m-me." Mello bit into Near's sensitve neck and started sucking visciously on the skin making sure to mark Near as his.

"H-hah..." Mello's hand, that did not occupy the space on Near's thigh, started undoing the boy's shirt. Now Near had no idea what Master was doing. He was so confused. It felt good but what it was he had no idea.

"Caught you doing what?" Mello asked. He had stopped sucking on the albino's neck long enough to ask his question. Mello had finished undoing all the buttons on Near's pajama top and was now running his hand across the new found skin as his other hand made it's way off of Near's thigh and started to massage the boy's manhood through his pants.

"Nnng! Hah ahh... Maaasteerrr..." Mello not happy with recieving no answer, bit down on one of Near's new found nipples.

"Ahhh! Mellooo..." Near didn't know what Mello was doing. All he was sure of was that this was not torture. It felt way too good to be any form of punishment. He couldn't help but squirm underneath Mello's touch.

"That's not answering." Mello stated. He roughly pinched Near's nipple earning another squeek of his name.

A.N./ Oh yeah, I'm gonna end it here. I know it's a short chapter. The rating will have to go up. The rest of it will be in the next chapter if you review. This is going to be my first lemon. Please if you have written lemon before and could give me pointers I would be forever grateful. I was writing this while thinking of a song from the Lion King. I can't wait to be king. Heh. My inspiration for this chapter. Vote on my poll and review. Thank you. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

A.N./ Heh. You know I could be mean and have someone like Matt interupt them. Yeah, I know I switched from Master to Mello but Near is confused and doesn't know what to say. He probably doesn't know his own name rigth now so figuring out what to call Mello is practically impossible. So, yeah. I'm going to start calling him Mello. If you don't like review. I like me reviews. Remember first lemon. It will probably suck. :) I'm also writing this chapter after I wrote my chapter for A tale of the Yagami Household.

Mello threw Near onto the bed and stratteled him. Near was confused. This is some form of punishement. Near didn't even know what was going on anymore. Mello started biting Near's neck. Even if this was meant to provoke some pain, all that happened were squirms and small whimpers.

"Meelloooo..." Near gave a moan of the blonde sadist name. He felt good. He liked the way the blonde was grabbing his manhood. He just felt so good it was painful.

"Yes, fluffy?" Mello's head started to move lower down to Near's thighs. These pants would have to go. So he stripped him of his pants. Mello learned something today. Near didn't wear underwear. He simply put on his pajama pants.

Near shivered as the cold air hit him. He was only left with his shirt barely hanging off of his shoulders as Mello kissed his way along his thighs slowly making his way up to a certain spot that stood erect.

"Near, it looks like your enjoying this. Do you like being played with?" Near didn't have time to answer as Mello gave a small lick to the slit of his dick. His eyes rolled bakc and he gave a satasfied moan. Mello liking the sounds Near was making decided to take the whole thing in his mouth. Mello started sucking and Near started to cry out obscene things he shouldn't even know.

"Fuck, suck harder... Mellloooo... Ahh!" Near couldn't even try to contain his voice. It just felt so damn good. He may not know what the hell was going on but at this moment he didn't care. Especially when Mello gave a hum sending vibrations up his dick.

"Nnnnn... Ahh... Mellloooo..." Then Mello, being the sadist that he was, stopped. Near whimpered as he felt Mello remove his mouth. Barely being able to open his eyes. He cracked one eye semi open, enough to see Mello strip himself of his pants. The glory that Mello kept in his tight pants amazed Near. He didn't think you could even fit something that big in those tight pants. Mello wasn't even that big. Normal sized for a boy his age, but Near was small. he couldn't even reach the handle on the library door.

Mello positioned himself at Near's entrance.

"Near, this is going to hurt. A lot." Mello told the small boy. He didn't even wait for Near to process what was going to happen before shoving himself into the boy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Near screamed. It felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. Mello was moving and he didn't have time to get ajusted. It hurt so bad until Mello hit something that made white flash before his eyes.

"Ah! There! Again..." Mello repeated the process getting the same reaction. Smirking to himself he bent down to Near's ear.

"Does it feel better now, snowflake?" Near didn't respond only pushed himself back to get Mello to move faster. Mello obliged. He kept hitting that spot over and over. Trying to gain more reactions.

"Mellooooo... I f-feel...nnnn... strange..." Near was squeezing so tightly down on Mello. He figured the little genius was close. He gave his hips one last thrust before Near released his seed. Mello fllowing soon after. He pulled out of Near and lay there a few seconds before he noticed a crack in the door. Finding that strange he grabbed a pair of shorts and went to investigate.

He found Roger outside of the door. It looked like he fainted. Mello looked at Near. The albino was asleep. He sighed and figured he could deal with it later and got back into bed.

A.N./Yeah, the end of my story. It sucks I know. Review. Sorry to all those who enjoyed it. I was texting my sister about how we're going to get a tree big enough for a tire swing. Anways you can tell me if you don't like it. My first lemon. Oh well... I'm sad about ending it. 


End file.
